


Пес и рысь

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Ретеллинг русской народной сказки «Волк и лиса»
Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836085
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Пес и рысь

Жили в лесу дружелюбный Пес и хмурый Рысь. Вообще-то в том лесу жило еще много разного зверья, но из-за непохожести характеров именно об отношениях этих двух говорили «нашла коса на камень».  
Захотелось однажды Псу рыбки. Пошел он к полынье с удочкой, да без толку целый день и просидел. Огорчился Пес. Вдруг видит — идет с той же речки Рысь и на плече несет палку с целой связкой рыбы.  
— Эй, Рысь, привет! — закричал Пес. — Какая у тебя удачная рыбалка! Где столько наловил? А у меня не клюет, представляешь? Давай пойдем завтра вместе! Сможем болтать целый день!  
Рысь вздрогнул. Перспектива так долго разговаривать потом его не прельщала, и он решил поговорить немного сейчас.  
— У тебя плохая удочка, — бескомпромиссно заявил он.  
— Да? — расстроился Пес. — А чем тогда ловить?  
— Косой, — ляпнул рысь, а потом понял, какая это замечательная и подлая идея. — Ночью.  
— Но у тебя-то нет косы, — заметил Пес.  
— Ловлю на шиньон, — ответил Рысь и ушел, внутри себя дьявольски хохоча и игнорируя вопросы, нужно ли чем-то смазывать косу, чтобы лучше клевало.  
Вечером простодушный Пес оделся потеплее и снова пришел к проруби. Он удобно устроился, опустил свою длинную косу в воду и стал ждать. Морозец ночью ударил крепкий, и, пока Пес мечтал, как приготовит уху, заморозил полынью вместе с косой.  
— Наверное, можно вытаскивать, — простучал утром зубами Пес, хотя солнце еще, конечно же, не взошло.   
Пес попытался встать, да не тут-то было — коса не пускала.   
— Сколько же рыбы я наловил, и не подняться, — пропыхтел он, помогая косе руками, но ничего не вышло.  
К его удаче, на берегу показалась знакомая фигура.  
— Эй, Филин! — радостно закричал Пес. — Помните меня? Вы мне не поможете?  
Филин свернул на лед, оглядел бедствие и проворчал:  
— И кто это тебе подсказал, Лошадь или Бык?  
— О, это Рысь поделился со мной секретом успешной рыбалки! Сказал, что если ночью опустить косу в прорубь, то улов получишь сказочный!  
— Вот почему он весь вечер приговаривал «мерзни, мерзни, песий хвост», — пробормотал себе под нос Филин и ушел за ледорубом.  
И через час торжественно вручил Псу кусок льда на кончике его косы.  
— Ничего не поймал, — расстроился Пес.  
Филин вздохнул.  
— Тебя разыграли.  
Пес огорчился еще больше, но раньше, чем они дошли до берега, вернул себе хорошее настроение.  
— Понимаю, — улыбнулся он. — Дружеская шутка! Как между вами и Быком.  
— Мы не друзья, — возразил Филин, но посидеть к костру того все же пошел.  
Лошадь хохотала до упаду над этой историей, а Бык, усмехаясь, поинтересовался:  
— Почему вы просто не отрезали часть косы?  
— Я дважды брат, — ответил нахохлившийся Филин. — И знаю, что потом буду месяц выслушивать, как испортил удачную рыбалку.


End file.
